Clase de Pociones
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Universo Alterno en el cual Hisoka es un "científico-mago loco" y su ayudante Gon, suelen hacer experimentos con cualquier cosa. Cierto día un joven llamado Killua encuentra el "refugio" y es secuestrado por ellos...


**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic.

**Advertencias: **Historia en un Universo Alterno además de que Contiene Shounen-Ai.

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Septiembre/Octubre del Foro "Comunidad del cazador"_** **_Esta historia está basada en la situación propuesta por Gingana._**

**Clase de Pociones**

Killua era un completo amante de los dulces, pero más de las bromas. Y de hecho se podría decir que Halloween era su festividad favorita ya que combinaba ambas cosas.

Salió por la calle pidiendo dulces y haciendo bromas. En una casa vivía un hombre muy presumido y que decía ser "un adolescente" aunque para Killua era todo un anciano. Killua no se llevaba nada bien con él, y de hecho en Halloween el hombre repartía dulces a todos los niños excepto a él.

Pero ese día sería diferente. Killua tocó el timbre y cuando Leorio abrió la puerta fue recibido por una lluvia de huevos podridos, que Killua había guardado para este momento.

-¡Killua!- gritó el hombre completamente enfadado y que empezó a perseguir al pequeño demonio. Killua corría y corría, pero Leorio estaba lejos de alcanzarle.

Al final logró encerrar a Leorio en un armario de unos vecinos que estaban de vacaciones y pudo entrar a su casa de infraganti y robar sus dulces favoritos, el Sr. Chocorobot. Cuando hubo terminado la faena escuchó como unos niños hablaban.

-Dicen que nadie ha podido encontrar ese laboratorio y quien lo encuentra no sale vivo de ahí- dijo un niño con cara de verdadero demonio, y no por el disfraz sino porque en verdad lo era.

-Esas son tonterías- dijo Killua- si nadie lo ha podido encontrar, ¿cómo saben que no salen vivos? Eres imbécil ¿no?

-¡Ja!- se burló el niño con disfraz de diablillo - te apuesto mis dulces de Halloween a que no encuentras a ese laboratorio y mucho menos introducirte y robar la varita mágica del científico loco.

-pff- bufo Killua- claro que puedo. Te apuesto mis dulces de Halloween a que sí.

-Hecho- dijo el otro niño mientras se marchaba a seguir rondando por las casas con sus amigos.

Todos sabían de ese laboratorio, todos conocían al científico mago loco y a su aprendiz pero nadie había podido averiguar su ubicación o lo que hacían ahí. En ese momento Killua vio pasar al asistente de Hisoka, era un niño de cabello negro y Tenía su misma edad. Su nombre era Gon, iba corriendo por la calle con sus pantaloncillos cortos color verde y una playera negra además de la bata de laboratorio que iba arrastrando como capa, ya que le quedaba demasiado grande. Killua siguió con sigilo al chico de cabello negro azabache entre calles, se deslizó entre esquinas de callejones y pronto llegaron a un basurero.

El Niño de cabello negro se dirigió a un refrigerador abandonado y abrió la puerta se introdujo en él, susurro unas palabras y desapareció de la vista de Killua.

Killua se acercó a la nevera y abrió la puerta, pero lo recibió un refrigerador descompuesto común y corriente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Volvió a cerrar la nevera y vio unas palabras escritas en la parte superior de la puerta.

Dijo las palabra inscritas en la puerta: pran m 'nan kote syans ak majik tann

Y cuando volvió a abrir la nevera se encontró con que había unas escaleras en lugar del interior de la nevera

-Genial- susurró.

Con mucho cuidado se deslizó al interior de lo que describirían los niños como la boca del lobo. Todo estaba iluminado por una luz azulada, siguió escaleras abajo.

Sus pies pisaban con sigilo cada escalón de piedra, escuchó un golpeteo de piedras detrás de él. Se volteó y observo a dos pequeños ratones que le miraban con sus grandes ojos negros para después seguir su camino.

-Estúpidos roedores- pensó

Una vez que llegó al pie de las escaleras se encontró con la base secreta, había varios estantes y en ellos estaban apiladas maquinarias, cables, focos entre otras cosas. Todos en cajas y algunas estaban marcadas como "exitoso", "fallido", "prototipo 1", "prototipo G4-15" entre otras cosas.

Siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta grande y de metal- La deslizo con cuidado de no hacer ruido, escuchó unas voces que venían del interior.

-He traído lo que me pediste- dijo el chico de cabello negro

-Bien hecho Gon- dijo a continuación un hombre de cabello anaranjado y con una sonrisa que provoco un escalofrió a Killua –Te mereces un premio- dijo el hombre mayor mientras se acercaba y depositaba un beso en los labios del pequeño. Y tanto Gon como Killua se pusieron rojos.

Killua no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que buscar esa varita y salir del espantoso lugar. Ese payaso, no le agradaba nada. Miro a su alrededor y vio otra puerta del lado derecho, se dirigió a ella y entonces se encontró en una habitación más pequeña. Había varios papeles amontonados en un escritorio, una cama y algunas cosillas más en otro estante. Observó más atentamente y vio lo que buscaba, una varita en una caja de cristal.

-Debe ser esa- Pensó, así que se acercó y tomo la caja con la varita dentro de ella. Pero justo cuando iba a salir escucho pasos provenientes de afuera, alguien se acercaba. Así que dejó la varita en su lugar y se escondió debajo de la cama.

-¿Dónde deje esa cosa?- dijo el hombre con un acento francés – Estoy seguro de que estaba por aquí, empezó a revisar la habitación, los estantes, cajones y escritorio. Reviso entre las cobijas y almohadas de la cama y entonces se agacho para buscar debajo de la cama.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito una vocecilla muy alegre que provenía de fuera de la habitación. Hisoka se levantó, ya ni siquiera revisó debajo de la cama.

-Maravilloso- dijo el científico mientras se alejaba de la habitación, una vez que hubo salido, Killua suspiró aliviado de que no lo encontrara. Volvió a tomar la caja y abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie por ahí. Después salió de la habitación y volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras, vigilaba su espalda para asegurarse de que no le hubieran visto, y en todo casi si fuese así salir corriendo.

Cuando salió de la nevera una felicidad exorbitante le abrazaba. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y sin que le descubrieran. Pero entonces la felicidad se fue tan pronto como llegó por que un par de ojos cafés le observaban, era el ayudante del científico-mago Loco. Pero incluso antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer algo, Killua salió corriendo.

Escuchaba los gritos a sus espaldas "Regrésame esa varita". Pero siguió corriendo hasta que ya no escuchó más los gritos.

Todos los niños de la calle aguardaban en una esquina presumiendo sus botines, todos ellos felices y más el niño disfrazado de diablo, quien había recolectado una gran cantidad de dulces.

-Y esperen a que obtenga los dulces de Killua, después de que se rinda con su búsqueda- dijo el pequeño presumido y los demás se rieron.

-Pues te equivoca- dijo Killua- he aquí la varita mágica- dijo mientras mostraba la caja de cristal con la varita dentro de ella. Pero en lugar de sorprenderse, como había esperado; los otros niños empezaron a reírse.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta Killua? Se suponía que traerías la varita no una caja de zapatos- dijo el niño vestido de diablo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa

-¿De qué están hablando? Es una caja de cristal y en su interior está la varita- los demás niños empezaron a reír nuevamente

– Es patético, una caja de cristal.- dijo nuevamente el mocoso, lo que solo hizo que Killua se pusiera furioso – Pero para que veas que soy bueno, olvidaré lo de nuestra apuesta y te dejare quedarte con tus dulces.- El grupo de niños se alejó mientras decían cosas como "Esta loco" "Yo también tengo una en mi casa y mi madre es un sapo y no una mujer"

¿Por qué no podían ver la caja y la varita? Killua se encogió de hombros, tanta molestia para nada. Pensó en regresar la caja a sus dueños, pero aun tenia curiosidad por ella. Así que decidió llevársela a casa.

Ya era muy tarde cuando entró a su casa. Todos sus hermanos y sus padres ya estaban dormidos. Entró con el mismo sigilo y se fue directo a su habitación. Puso la caja de cristal sobre su escritorio y se quedó observándola por largo rato, después intentó abrirla, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano. Incluso la tiro al sueño con toda su fuerza para romper la caja, pero no funciono. El material era muy resistente y no encontraba ninguna abertura.

Dándose por vencido se tumbó sobre su cama y decidió dormir.

.

-Así que aquí es donde fue a parar tu varita- Dijo Hisoka mientras veían la gran casa- tal vez deberíamos enseñarle a ese niño a no tomar lo que no es suyo.

Gracias al invento de Hisoka que se llamaba "El encuentra todo 2013" llegaron a la casa de Killua.

-En realidad no me importa- dijo Gon tranquilamente – yo solo quiero recuperar mi varita.

-¿Y si lo usamos para nuestro experimento?- pensó en voz alta – así también tendrás a alguien que te haga compañía mientras estoy afuera.

Los ojos de Gon se iluminaron, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería un amigo de su edad porque la mayoría de los niños pensaban que era raro, por lo que no tenía amigos a excepción de Hisoka y Kurapika.

Así que usando la unas palabras mágicas, desaparecieron de la calle principal para aparecer nuevamente en la habitación de Killua. Gon encontró inmediatamente su varita, afortunadamente estaba intacta. Mientras Hisoka tomo entre sus brazos a Killua que seguía dormido. Cuando Hisoka notó que empezaba a despertarse espolvoreo unos granitos dorados en sus ojos, cortesía de su buen amigo Sandy, el mago de los sueños o Sandman.

Y volviendo a repetir las palabras mágica desaparecieron de la habitación de Killua y reaparecieron en el Laboratorio.

Una vez que estuvieron en la guarida subterránea con la ayuda de la magia Hisoka hizo aparecer otra habitación para su nuevo invitado. Lo recostó en la cama y lo siguiente que hizo fue inyectarle un líquido rojo como la sangre en sus venas.

-Bueno, a dormir- dijo al pequeño de cabellos negros – mañana será un día importante.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando volvió a despertar, lo primero que noto fue que tenía sed. Se moría de sed. Se levantó aun con los ojos cerrados y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su habitación, pero en lugar de ser recibido por el cuarto de baño fue recibido por un gran golpe en su nariz.

-¡Ay!- gritó de dolor y termino de abrir los ojos, ahora ya despierto en sus cinco sentidos.-¿Eh?- abrió los ojos más incrédulos que antes. No estaba en su habitación, pero podía reconocer la estructura del cuarto. Estaba en el laboratorio secreto del científico-mago Hisoka. Vio un vaso lleno de agua sobre un buró y lo tomó desesperadamente, tenía tanta sed pero el agua solo había servido para sentirse más sediento. Entonces por la puerta de entrada apareció Gon

-Buenos días- lo saludo alegre. Pero Killua hizo caso omiso a su saludo y lo tiró al suelo. Después lentamente se acercó a su cuello y lo lamió, lo que hizo que Gon se estremeciera y después se pusiera al rojo vivo. Lo siguiente que supo es que sentía los labios de Killua sobre su piel y después una pequeña mordida invadió sus sentidos. Gon tenía que admitir que era un dolor tan agradable.

Killua se encontró succionando la sangre del moreno y de hecho disfrutaba de ella, esta pronto le quito la sed y se alejó lentamente de él. El niño lo veía con grandes ojos, su cara aún estaba roja. Y fue cuando se percató de lo que hizo y se alejó de Gon dando un salto.

-Ah, ya estas despierto- dijo Hisoka detrás de Gon- Bienvenido- dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, después observó la herida en el cuello de Gon- Oh, parece que su transformación se ha completado- dijo satisfecho mientras colocaba unas banditas en las heridas de Gon.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- le gritó enfadado Killua

-Te he convertido en vampiro- le informó – Espero que con eso aprendas a no tomar lo que no te pertenece.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y evidente crueldad

Killua le tomo por la bata que traía y lo acerco a él.

-Regréseme a la normalidad- exigió

-Lo voy a hacer, solo por esta vez. Pero vuelve a robarnos algo y te haré algo mucho peor- y beso rápidamente los labios de Killua y este inmediatamente lo soltó para limpiarse el beso de Hisoka de sus labios- pero mientras hago la solución para revertir el efecto tendrás que quedarte aquí y ayudar como conejillo de indias.- Gon mientras yo preparo la máquina, ve haciendo la pócima.

El nombrado asintió y finalmente Hisoka se fue de la habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con alguien así?- le preguntó Killua consternado

-Bueno, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y nadie me quería recibir en su casa por que pasaban cosas extrañas, excepto Hisoka.-

-Pero es un completo pervertido- dijo aún más indignado

-No lo es .dijo Gon con un puchero – solo me ha besado, pero no creó que Hisoka vaya más lejos. Solo se está divirtiendo un poco.- dijo Gon inocentemente.

-Gon, eres demasiado ingenuo- dijo sorprendido por lo inocente que era Gon – y perdona que bebería tu sangre, no pude controlarme.

-No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Te convertirás en vampiro por mi culpa?

-No eso no pasara, solo me convertiría en vampiro si mi sangre fuera mezclada con sangre de vampiro- aclaró

-Oh ya veo- dijo sorprendido Killua - ¿Qué hay de la caja de cristal? ¿Por qué los otros niños no la veían y en su lugar veían una caja de zapatos?

-Oh, eso es porque ellos no tiene magia en su sangre- explicó nuevamente Gon – La magia existe en todos lados, pero si no tienes sangre de un mago no puedes ver las cosas como realmente son.

-Oh- Killua parecía asombrado

-Eso significa que tú también eres un mago, nadie puede entrar aquí si no es un mago

-¿Eh enserio? Genial- dijo contento Killua – Tal vez puedo convertir a mi hermano en cerdo, aunque pensándolo mejor ya lo es- dijo riéndose y su risa fue acompañada por la de Gon.

-Me llamo Gon Freecss

-Yo soy Killua Zaoldyeck- dijo estrechándole la mano a Gon, era extraño. No se conocían y aun así se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. - ¿Tu sabes usar magia?- Le preguntó Killua -Y hablando de eso. ¿Por qué no pude abrir la caja?- volvió a preguntar

- No, aún no. La caja no se podrá abrir hasta que cumpla los catorce años, además cuando los cumpla podre aprender en una escuela de magia o de Hisoka.

-Oh

-Ven vamos a preparar la pócima para regresarte a la normalidad.

Y así el peliblanco siguió al otro niño. En una mesa había varias botellas de diferentes colores y otras contenían cabello, huesos y otras cosas extrañas. Gon tenía un papel en la mano.

-Esta es la receta. La acaba de crear Hisoka. Aún no sabemos si es efectiva, por eso tendremos que hacer ajustes de porciones y otras cosas. Los vampiros le pidieron a Hisoka que hiciera esta pócima ya que es un fastidio para ellos alimentarse únicamente de sangre, dicen que al principio es buena pero que después de un tiempo te aburres del sabor.

Y así el pelinegro se puso a trabajar y Killua le ayudaba en lo que podía. Cuando estuvo terminada la poción se la paso a Killua para que la bebiera.

-¿Esto no me va a matar verdad?

-Eso espero- dijo Gon tratando de darle ánimos a Killua pero solo lo había deprimido más.

Killua tomo un trago e hizo una cara de asco. Después de unos segundos sus uñas y orejas crecieron en longitud.

-Ups, creo que use demasiado cabello de duende- dijo Gon mientras buscaba otro frasco de un extraño color – bebe esto.

Killua lo hizo y desaparecieron los efectos. Killua sus piro aliviado, lo último que necesitaba -aparte de ser un vampiro-brujo - era ser demasiado extraño por sus inmensas orejas y largas uñas.

Gon volvió a hacer la pócima y se la volvió a entregar a Killua esperando que esta vez funcionara. Killua volvió a beber la cosa asquerosa y nuevamente un efecto secundario, su piel se puso purpura y salieron ronchas amarillentas.

-Demasiada pesuña de unicornio- volvió a murmurar Gon y volvió a pasarle otra botella a Killua que lo volvió a beber y regreso a la normalidad.

Y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, Gon vertiendo líquidos Killua probándolos y apareciéndole extraños síntomas. De hecho se habían divertido, Gon se reía del aspecto de Killua que algunas veces o más bien la mayoría resultaba cómico. En una ocasión su nariz se hinchó y se puso morada, en otra plumas de búho le aparecieron por todo el cuerpo y Killua exclamó con ironía "¡Genial, ahora soy un plumero parlante!", lo que hizo que Gon se callera de su silla de la risa y esto a su vez hizo reír mucho a Killua ya que accidentalmente le había caído un líquido a Gon y le hizo crecer orejas de burro.

En otra ocasión había llegado Hisoka y Killua maliciosamente le arrojo un líquido a su cabello y este se tornó de color azul. A lo que Hisoka exclamo "Me queda mejor el azul" y Killua se decepciono, esperaba algún cambio gracioso pero cuando Hisoka se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación Gon y Killua se botaron de la risa. El trasero de Hisoka creció a un tamaño bastante gracioso que ni siquiera podía salir por la puerta. Regresó al cuarto y tomo una botella y regreso a la normalidad, pero los dos pequeños apenas si podían respirar debido a la risa. Y ambos derramaban lágrimas y se sujetaban los estómagos.

-Ay me duele- decía Gon pero aún seguía riéndose.

Al final de la semana Gon y Killua habían logrado hacer la pócima correcta y habían regresado a la normalidad a Killua.

-¡Lo logramos!- decían los dos niños contentos y felices

-Se acercaron a Hisoka y Gon le entrego lo que quedo de la pócima, y éste la introdujo en una máquina.

-¿Que hace esa máquina?- preguntó Killua

-Bueno, son miles de vampiros los que necesitaran esta pócima, así que la maquina la hará automáticamente y rápida. Así poder dedicarle tempo a otros inventos que tenemos arrumbados en el corredor.

Justo en ese momento iba entrando un hombre de cabello negro y chaqueta de cuero negro con una cruz invertida en la espalda y un chico rubio siguiéndole.

-¿Así que ya está?- Preguntó Kuroro

-Si- Respondió Hisoka – ya no tendrán que beber sangre para vivir, pero sus demás poderes quedaran intactos- le informó Hisoka mientras le pasaba la Pócima.

Kuroro tomó la pócima y se la entregó a Kurapika.

-bébela- le ordenó y Kurapika obedecía y tal y como había dicho Hisoka su sed de sangre desapareció pero aun podía seguir usando sus poderes.

Después de corroborar esto, le entro a Hisoka un maletín con varios frascos que contenían sustancias difíciles de conseguir. Moco de Troll, el polvo de un hada, Saliva de unicornio, entre otras cosas.

-Cada vampiro vendrá por la pócima- le informó Kuroro mientras bebía la suya. Y después volvieron a irse ambos.

Después de que ellos se marcharan, apareció un hombre cubierto por vendas muy viejas y cafés. – Escuche lo que hiciste para los vampiros- dijo la momia Bonolenov – y te admito que sería de gran ayuda para mí no deshacerme en pedazos – dijo mientras Gon y Killua veían como uno de sus dedos se convertía en arena.

-Puedo ayudar con eso, pero sabes que requiero un pago.

Y mientras Hisoka y la momia discutían sobre el pago Gon habló con Killua.

-Killua, quédate aquí- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Killua- Ha sido muy divertido tenerte aquí, porque no te quedas y nos ayudas. Puedes regresar con tu familia por las noches para que no se preocupen, pero de día puedes venir a ayudarnos ¿Qué dices?- dijo con sus ojos centelleantes y llenos de animo

-Si- Aceptó Killua- ¿Pero ese pedófilo estará de acuerdo?

-Ese pedófilo te está escuchando- dijo Hisoka- y por mí no hay ningún problema.

Los dos niños se alegraron.

-Ahora bebé esto- Le dijo Hisoka- necesitamos un conejillo de indias.

Killua se encogió de hombros y tomó el contenido y tal como esperaba se había convertido en una momia.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó

-Vamos Killua- le dijo Gon y los dos corrieron a la habitación donde habían estado combinando pociones.

Los días venideros, serian divertidos.


End file.
